I.N.F.A.N.T.R.Y
* * Bipod * ** * ** (Main) ** (Backup)|type = Primary|grade = |released = 15.4.0|efficiency/_damage = *33 (pre-15.3.0) *58 (post-15.8.0)|fire_rate = 99 (600 rpm)|capacity = 40 (max 2000) (80 in default)|mobility = *120 *7 (weight) *75 (post-13.5.0)|accuracy = |cost = 320 |level_required = 32}} The I.N.F.A.N.T.R.Y is the Primary weapon by MatthewGo707. Appearance *It appears to be the Military Shotgun turned into an assault rifle. It is equipped with the sniper scope with the additional 4X scope on top of the first lens. This weapon is also equipped with the front hand guard with flashlight, and the bipod. Strategy It has excellent damage, high fire rate, average capacity, high mobility and unbelievable accuracy. Tips *Headshots is the must for this weapon to conserve ammo. *This weapon will quickly down unarmored opponents in direct combat. If possible, pack a secondary weapon to take out such users and save ammunition for tougher opponents. *Its recoil is very low, so don't mind firing too much. *If you are a skilled person, this could be used for long ranges. *This can prove helpful when against an opponents armed with a shotgun. *If particularly gifted in the ways of accuracy, the Commissar's Future can become a fearsome long-range weapon, allowing the user to carry a more situational weapon in the Special slot such as the High Voltage. *It is useful for finishing off an enemy doing uncommon moving patterns. *Switch to the 10X scope if you wish to engage enemies in extremely long range. **Otherwise, use the backup 4X scope when sniping in medium range. *This can be a good makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope and high firing rate. It can take out any very mobile distant enemies or beyond that a basic sniper rifle that can take out. *It can be used to heavily damage on some heavily armored players or picking weakened enemies off. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, albeit with difficulty without a scope. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *It has fairly fast reload time, so you can keep firing for a long time, including the fact that it has a massive reserve capacity. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *Flashlights can be useful for distracting enemies from encountering you in close range. **As well, players being distracted that way by you will be blinded for five seconds, so benefit from it. Counters *Pick off its users from long range. However, be aware that this weapon has nearly low to zero recoil, so skilled players could use this in long-ranges. *Get at a long range so they have a hard time hitting you, but beware because a skilled enough player could still hit you with this assault rifle. *However, it isn't particularly efficient when surrounded, as the low spread will make clearing out all enemies quickly more difficult. Making it a not a good choice for a crowd control. Be aware, though, that the user can blind you with the flashlight. *Users can use this as a makeshift sniper weapon due to its scope. So take them out with the same weapon or a reliable sniper weapon to take them out quickly before they can kill or heavily damages you. *One shot weapons and high-efficiency weapons will take these players down easily. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *The jetpack can be used to escape these users, but be aware that they can still kill you fairly easily with this weapon, even if they are not a really skilled person. *Be careful when crossing into the enemy-annexed territory. If the user catches you when being unaware, there are little to no chance for escape or retaliate. *If you see someone with this weapon being similar to Military Shotgun, be aware of them for they are dangerous. Firing Sound *Tactical Rifle's Theme *Military-themed Trivia *It looks strikingly similar to the Military Shotgun but is turned into an assault rifle. *Like its original counterpart, *It is based on the South Korean Daewoo Precision Industries USAS-12 Combat Shotgun. **It borrows several aspects from Atchisson Assault Shotgun such as the design itself. **In real life, the automatic version of this weapon is reserved only for the military users, while the semi-automatic counterpart is for civilian users. **Despite being slightly heavy (6.2 kg) in real life, it had a higher mobility in-game, possibly because the game version used the lightweight parts that still gives the same power as the real life does. **However, despite looking like this shotgun, it is equipped with fully-automatic fire rate, 40-round magazine, bipod and the scope. *The infantry is the group of soldiers that are on combat on foot. *Its cost was increased by the value of 100 in 16.9.0 update. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Armor Bonus Category:Additional zooming Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Flashlight Category:Remixed Category:Bipod Category:Blinding